We request partial support for three Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) conferences on "Hematologic Malignancies" to be held in the summers of 2005, 2007, and 2009. The 2005 conference is scheduled for July 30 - August 4, 2005 at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, VT. The leukemias and lymphomas have been the paradigm for molecularly targeted cancer therapy, as illustrated by the remarkable success of all-trans-retinoic acid for the treatment of acute promyelocytic leukemia, and Gleevac for chronic myelogenous leukemia, hypereosinophilic syndrome, and gastrointestinal stromal tumor. A major focus of the conference will be on hematopoietic stem cells and cancer stem cells, which will be highlighted by the keynote address. Among other topics to be included for discussion are: developmental hematopoiesis;mechanisms of action of the products of chromosomal translocations;normal and pathologic signaling in hematopoietic cells;aberrant transcriptional control;cell cycle alterations;deregulation of apoptotic, differentiation and mitogenic pathways in leukemias and lymphomas;genomics of hematological malignancies;kinase inhibitor and other experimental therapeutics;and translational research. The use of animal model systems to analyze the biological functions of hematologic oncogenes and as preclinical models for testing experimental drugs will be another key topic. A major purpose of the meeting is to bring together molecular biologists, biochemists, geneticists, and clinicians. Analysis of the mechanisms underlying the development of hematopoietic neoplasms provides a unique opportunity for basic scientists with expertise in distinct areas of research to exchange ideas with clinicians who are familiar with the phenotypes associated with the various clinical disorders. In past conferences on this topic, new avenues of research have emerged from the information exchanged. Thus, the development of novel therapeutic strategies in the treatment of hematopoietic malignancies is likely to emerge from the proposed meeting.